Mrs. Martin
Mrs. Martin ''' is the mother of CJ and Ronbie and wife of Mr. Martin. She is portrayed by Stephanie Escajeda. About Background Mrs. Martin has a Spanish background on her mother's side, but it is unknown about her father's side. In college, Mrs. Martin signed up for tutoring because she did not understand chemistry. She met Mr. Martin there and says he was a great tutor. Sometime later, the two got married and had a son and a daughter. She was in a band called SPiT. Her husband was a groupie for the band, but it is unknown if they had met before or after the band had started. Mrs. Martin is currently a real estate agent. Personality Mrs. Martin clearly cares for her family. Ronbie says she can get a little crazy, and she is shown to hold a grudge. She is strict about enforcing and following rules, even though she doesn't mind breaking a few for her own benefit. She is shown to be proficient at baking. Episode Appearances Season 1 History '''100 Things to Do Before High School Mr. Martin is introduced in this episode. When CJ tells her parents Ronbie had negatively described high school to her, which ends up frightening her, Mr. and Mrs. Martin are angry and punish him. Later, after she drops off CJ's signed gym release form at Pootatuck, she unknowingly drives CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo back to her home when they hide in it to avoid being caught by construction workers. 'Start a Garage Band Thing!' Mrs. Martin is excited when she hears CJ and her friends are starting a garage band for Pootaroo, Pootatuck's music festival. She is inspired by this and wears outfits from her own band, which Mr. Martin was a groupie of, and wants to get the band back together for a reunion. The band's drummer is unable to make it, and Mr. Martin shows interest in taking her place, but he doesn't ask outright; instead, he drops hints that Ronbie picks up on, but Mrs. Martin does not since he had verbally declined playing in the band. Later, Ronbie and CJ both tell her Mr. Martin wanted to join the band and when she asks him, he admits it, but thinks he would be an awful drummer. She tells them they would all be terrible, but they were doing it for fun. She and her family attend Pootaroo and watch the musical acts. She cheers for CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo and can be seen hugging her husband and Ronbie. 'Run with the Bears Thing!' She learns CJ has a crush and encourages her to talk to him. Later, she, Mr. Martin, and Ronbie assist CJ in coming up with a plan to talk to her crush. 'Stay Up All Night Thing!' When CJ forgets her to carry her retainer to the school's sleepover, her parents try to find a way to get it to her after Principal Hader refuses to open the door. After getting CJ and her friends some supplies, Ronbie runs into his parents while they are looking for another way into the school. Ronbie agrees to help them get in to the school to get CJ the retainer, saying he might have to break a few laws to do so. Mrs. Martin does not mind this, but Mr. Martin has a problem with it, as he did not want to do anything illegal. The three get into the school and eat some of the turkey sandwiches and fall asleep. A commotion wakens them and Mr. Martin gets frightened and pushes Ronbie into a sheet that was used to play a movie, and the students see him from the windows and think he is a ghost. Mrs. Martin then agrees with her husband, saying she should not have let Hader upsetting her get to her head. 'Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!' CJ asks Mrs. Martin for a pet guinea pig. Mrs. Martin will let CJ get one if CJ can take care of a bag of flour for twenty-four hours without destroying it and prove she is responsible enough to handle a mammal as a pet. At the end of the following school day, CJ sacrifices her flour baby in order to save Fenwick from the teachers. Fenwick and Crispo try to fool Mrs. Martin into believing Crispo's flour baby was actually CJ's, but she sees through their lie and CJ tells her the truth. Because of what she did for her friend, Mrs. Martin decides to get her a guinea pig. At home after purchasing the guinea pig, Mrs. Martin tries to take Fenwick's bag of chips and Crispo's flour baby so she can make cookies, but they refuse to let her. 'Find Your Super Power Thing!' CJ makes breakfast for her family in hopes that her super power is cooking, but when they don't like it, she becomes discouraged. Her parents cheer her up with hugs, and she continues searching for her super power. 'Be a Mad Scientist Thing!' Mrs. Martin asks CJ about school, and CJ tells her family she is going to enter the science fair. Later, she, Mr. Martin and Ronbie look on as CJ has troubles with her first project idea. CJ is frustrated after this, so her family is cautious around her when they sit to watch television. While watching the news, CJ comes up with the idea to make a rocket for her project and they tell her that was a good idea. A few days before the fair, CJ tells her parents and Ronbie that she is not going to enter the fair after all and when they don't encourage her to continue, she gets upset and tells them she was not going to quit after all, especially because it was on the list. 'Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!' Because CJ is sick, Mr. and Mrs. Martin check on her in the morning before they leave for work. They give her strict instructions to not leave her bed except to get soup and finish her history project. 'Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!' Mr. and Mrs. Martin are stuck in traffic and tell CJ to not touch anything in the house until they arrive. 'Run for Office Thing!' She and her husband give CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo advice when they hear the three are all running for seventh grade president. 'Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!' She and her husband advise CJ to come clean to the school about her lie. Later, when it is too late for CJ to tell the truth, she and her husband aid her. 'Leave Your Mark Thing!' Mr. and Mrs. Martin talk with CJ and Ronbie about the gum wall at Pootatuck Middle School. 'Meet Your Idol Thing!' Mrs. Martin consoles her husband when he is upset after he learns he is no longer CJ's idol. She also helps CJ with meeting her new idol, Anthony Del Rey. 'Master a Thing Thing!' Mr. and Mrs. Martin go to a Kung fu class with CJ. Later, they give her advice on being herself with her crush. 'Raise Your Hand Thing!' When CJ begins to think she shouldn't raise her hand in class anymore, Mr. and Mrs. Martin tell her that is a bad idea and encourage her to always question things. 'Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!' Mr. and Mrs. Martin comfort Ronbie and CJ when they are upset about circumstances in their romantic relationships. Relationships Family 'Mr. Martin' :Also see: Mr. and Mrs. Martin's relationship Mr. and Mrs. Martin met in college. Mr. Martin volunteered to help with chemistry tutoring, which Mrs. Martin was in because she did not understand chemistry. Mrs. Martin says Mr. Martin was the first guy she was truly herself around. They are shown as being a close couple; they hold hands and are usually affectionate with each other, even if they do have their disagreements. 'Ronbie Martin' Mrs. Martin cares for her son. Ronbie thinks she can get a little crazy at times, though it does not diminish his love for her. She and her husband consider Ronbie and CJ their perfect children. 'CJ Martin' CJ has a good relationship with her mom and is willing to go to her if she has a problem or needs just needs help or advice. They have secret mother-daughter hand signals they use to show when they are in distress. Mrs. Martin and her husband consider Ronbie and CJ their perfect children. Romances 'Eric Miranda' It is unclear when Mrs. Martin and Eric Miranda knew each other or if they had been dating or not, but she clearly had feelings for him because when he told her he just wanted to be friends, she admitted it was her first heartbreak. Trivia *She participates in Pootatuck's bake sale. *She used to be in a band called Spit. It is stylized as SPiT on a shirt she is seen wearing. *Her job of being a real estate agent was hinted at in the first episode - "For Sale" signs can be seen in her car. *She and her husband have a piece of gum on the Pootatuck gum wall. Gallery Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Adult characters Category:Female characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Martin